fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:C13g3
Hello and welcome to the Wiki. I noticed that you have not been categorizing pages, but then I noticed you refer to yourself as a noob. Anyway. you can do so by adding Category: to the end of the page.--Otherarrow 21:37, 9 April 2008 (UTC) When creating pages about items (not weapons) can you please leave at the bottom of the page. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 18:05, 3 August 2008 (UTC) Some of the changes, you should know. #Category:Navigation Templates #Category:User page templates #Fire Emblem Wiki:Task Board #We now categorize all weapons by type (i.e swords, lances, dark magic, e.t.c) #soon the wiki will be on wikia spotlights and we expect a load more new users then (just to let you know) Just browse the first category to know those templates we use. --Semajdraehs-Talk page- 09:08, 4 August 2008 (UTC) we now have weapon templates So you can add them to any future articles you make , , , , , , --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 21:58, 10 September 2008 (UTC) Ok good luck with that if you didn't know there at Template:UKuser and Template:USuser, Thats reminded me I'll have to do one for each gender... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 08:23, 10 October 2008 (UTC) Good job I like it, think it is a great way to keep the user boxes in an organized and neat way. Could use some color though.--Otherarrow 00:55, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Perhaps not the same color, but something that complements it.--Otherarrow 01:02, 8 November 2008 (UTC) I was thinking more of a bluish color and good job on the sig.--Otherarrow 01:16, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Uh, I can't edit the site notice because it isn't important enough to broadcast to every user. But other than that, Good job on the userboxes!--Otherarrow 13:51, 8 November 2008 (UTC) Yes I noticed I've already added one to my userpage. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 14:08, 8 November 2008 (UTC) User Subpages Your idea kinda defines the subject. They could just much that information on a subpage and link to the subpage on their userpage. Or am I not understanding you?--Otherarrow 02:27, 11 November 2008 (UTC) While that is all great and dandy, I do not think you should spend all of your time fiddling with stuff like that.--Otherarrow 15:06, 11 November 2008 (UTC) Well, first you must try to find a balance between doing things like this and editing the wiki.--Otherarrow 15:17, 11 November 2008 (UTC) You're an admin? Trueblade74:You never said you were an admin! That's so cool! I'm here. Bonjours Plaise! ZW is not a wikia, so that's why i couldn't use my same username. Kinda sucks, oh well, I'm here now! (Ps: Does it bother anyone if we speak french to each other? Or is that to confusing?) 05:13, December 25, 2008 (UTC) FE6 I play the translated version. Can't learn any context or information if I can't understand the dialouge. Some people can, I can't. Dorsha 17:43, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Yeah. I can't handle it. Dorsha 21:59, 9 January 2009 (UTC) Congrats You inspired me to get off my arse and make someone else a mod like I have been planning for a while now. You just happen to be on that list, so congratulations. You can now rollback edits, but only use it in case of vandalism or the like, normal, good or at least neutral (lol) faith edits your reverting should be done the original way. Any questions, be sure to ask.--Otherarrow 01:53, 17 January 2009 (UTC) :The rollback I mentioned, higher chance of adminship if it comes to that (not going to be that soon, so don't be anxious or ambitious), and it took effect when I gave it to you, which was before I told you.--Otherarrow 02:55, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Y0|_| |-|45 73|-| R0|_|_84C|< |\|0\/\/!!!!!!!!! \/\/007!Silvie 15:43, 17 January 2009 (UTC) Bolding can you use the Bold instead of the Internal Link as its what is meant to be used for. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:16, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Smart idea, but it isn't that hard to change a bold to an internal link when copying to the front page. Either way I believe its better to use bold text for bold as it seperates whats meant to be an internal link and whats meant to be bold text (if I didn't know what you were doing I probably would have removed that internal link thinking you'd forgotten you were on that article) P.S that sounded like a better explanation in my head, either way please use the . and thanks for the edits --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:27, 3 April 2009 (UTC) Wow, I didn't realise you had 750 edits, time makes fools of us all --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 13:32, 3 April 2009 (UTC). RE: Sig Thanks! Been gone a while, but L33tSilvie is back in business!L33t Silvie 00:15, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Projects [[Guinivere|Guin'i'''vere]] has already been created, so no need to write that article i'm afraid. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 17:13, 11 May 2009 (UTC) Your page went all silver so I added a /span to the problem, just thought i'd explain what I did. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:12, 11 May 2009 (UTC) User category There is not one that I know of. So how would one be used if it was made?--Otherarrow 21:15, 11 May 2009 (UTC) ''So how would one be used if it was made? You still didn't answer that... i.e what categories these would be, how strict the enforcement of them would be and what the hell is the point in them (because currently it looks like you'd be the only one to add them/it to you page). --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:15, 12 May 2009 (UTC) P.S sorry for dropping in unannounced, but I had to put my two cents in... --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 20:17, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Well this is one of the things were i'll take a neutral approach too, like charstat or the weapon infobox. Where I won't undo it, but I won't enforce or use them myself. This is because in my opinion this user category sounds pointless, i'm still not sure what they are and how they would be used? --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:00, 13 May 2009 (UTC) I agree that all articles, template and images should be categorized (and this does help avoid duplication of pages and makes it easier to navigate), but I don't see any point in categorizing user pages as those reasons do not apply and the only person who will ever add these categories to their pages seems to be you. No offence, but I think we should put this idea on a back-burner and just stick with what we've got right now. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:41, 17 May 2009 (UTC) Re:Usernav Sure thing. I kinda never keep track of either that or the featured user list anyway. But make sure you only add, not remove users. It might alienate the old guys.--Otherarrow 15:11, 10 June 2009 (UTC) I think its ok if you remove users who are no longer editing, just as long as you keep the people who are on it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 15:59, 10 June 2009 (UTC) P.S featured user list froze ages ago, I just hadn't got round to removing it. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:01, 10 June 2009 (UTC) :OK. I am not sure about telling people, we did not tell them before but the template went more or less unused.--Otherarrow 19:43, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Lol, you forgot me, and Inferno Ryuu left back in March.L33t Silvie 19:51, 12 June 2009 (UTC) Getting back your third position you better start working hard if your gonna be able to achieve that, Charged151 has almost 2000 edits! Good Luck --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 16:28, November 30, 2009 (UTC) Rico70 couldn't help looking over your message on his talkpage, C13g3 the Tellius Trilogy is pretty obviously his fanfic thing, and most of that info is made up for his fanfic and so isn't of use to the wiki. --Semajdraehs- any replies to my Talk page 12:57, January 23, 2010 (UTC) help Thanks, I added a pic to "A Knight-Filled Sky" because there was a template that said "this post needs an image, remove this template when an image is added". And I have no clue how to remove it, because when I go into the editing page, there doesn't seem to be an option for that. Remember, I am a n00b at this, so I apologize for the inconvinience. Can registered users Can registered users suggest a poll, for the main page? I'm also on another Wiki that lets registered users suggest or vote for a new poll.--Black Dragon Laguz 15:36, August 20, 2010 (UTC)